


I Like Your Laugh

by Miss_Mysteries



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, ORIGIN SPOILERS, based on umbrella scene, just a short little ficlet i wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6419851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Mysteries/pseuds/Miss_Mysteries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette realizes she's only heard Adrien laugh once, once in the rain a long time ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like Your Laugh

Marinette loved the rain. 

It used to annoy her, to be honest. It was gloomy and sad and it left her with no motivation to do anything on days that it rained. She couldn’t even go outside, or do anything really on days it rained.

But now, now it held memories, like every time it rained a movie was played in her head recounting the night she began to love the rain.

Marinette of course remembered the day perfectly. How could she not? So many things happened that day that were so crucial to where she was now in life. That was the day she got her miraculous, the day she met Tikki, the day the new boy came into class, the new boy who she had assumed was rude before getting to know him, and then being shocked to find out about his heart of gold.

Marinette loved the rain, because without the rain, she probably wouldn’t like Adrien. Most likely, she would have kept on assuming that he was a stuck up kid who was friends with Chloe, but because of the rain, Adrien gave her the umbrella outside the school out of kindness, and she fell head over heels for him.

Marinette lamented about this while she listened to the pitter-patter of rain trickling on the roof outside. It was just another school day; no akuma in sight and no problems arising, and Marinette had taken the opportunity to fully relax for once, listening the calming sounds of the rain. The class was fairly boring anyway, and Marinette knew she could catch up later, but right now all she wanted to do was replay the scene of that day in her head.

_ He smiled, handing her the umbrella. He apologized about earlier, saying that he was new to school and the concept of it. Their hands brushed as she grabbed hold of the umbrella, but in her typical string of bad luck, it closed on her head. And he laughed. _

_ Oh god his laugh. _

_ Marinette had never heard a more beautiful and carefree laugh. It was so full of joy and happiness, Marinette couldn’t help but laugh with him. The joy was contagious, even in the rain. _

Marinette snapped out of her daze as she realized something. Ever since that day, that first day when she met Adrien, he had never really laughed like that again. Sure, he had chuckled. He cracked a smile, showing off his amazingly perfect teeth, but never had she seen him let go and laugh that much before.

She liked his laugh.

Why didn’t he laugh like that more often?

Marinette glanced in front of her to Adrien, who was listening to the lecture from the teacher, if not a bit tired and bored from it, as he was resting his head on his arm. Marinette pulled her backpack close to her. She could feel in the front pocket the umbrella.

She had never given it back to him. It just felt too awkward to go up to him and say, “Hey, remember that umbrella that you gave me that closed on my head and also indirectly made me fall in love with you? Yeah here it is.”

As Marinette didn’t have an umbrella of her own, she kept his in her backpack to prepare for days like these, when it started raining unexpectedly after she got to school.

_ Well, better now than ever to give it back to him. _

As soon as class let out, Marinette waved Alya goodbye, saying she’d catch up with her later. Alya raised an eyebrow, but set off in the rain to go home. Marinette waited at the front of the school, umbrella in hand as she tapped her foot on the ground. She was extremely nervous, and had honestly no idea what had willed her to do this, but that didn’t stop her from leaving.

Soon enough, Adrien and Nino came out of the school. Adrien waved Nino off, and began approaching the car that was waiting for him.

Marinette felt she should say something, stop him from leaving.

She opened her mouth, but the only thing she let out was an ugly high pitched sound. She couldn’t get enough nerve to get a single word out of her mouth.

She wanted to fall face first onto the concrete.  _ That did  _ _ not _ _ just happen. _

A part of Marinette hoped that he hadn’t heard that, but alas, Adrien turned around, not quite to the steps yet.

“Hey Marinette! Aren’t you heading home soon? It’s probably not good to stay in the rain too long.” Adrien said, walking back towards her.

_ God why did he have to say that, why is he so kind he just made this a million times harder oh my god why is he walking over here you can’t just do that oh my g- _

“O-oh yea-h I, uh, well, you see, I had this thing, in my bag and I thought ‘Hey it’s raining! Rain!’ And, uh, well.” Marinette stumbled out. She gave up, sighing. She just held out the umbrella to Adrien, who lightly took it from her hand, looking up at it.

“Oh wow, is this the umbrella  I gave you on the first day? I didn’t think you still had it.” Adrien said, a slight smile forming on his face.

“Yeah! I mean-uh, well it works really well as an umbrella, so I kept it around, but, uh, it’s yours so I figured I should give it back!” She explained.

“It’s okay, I gave this to you! You can keep it.” Adrien said, extending the umbrella back out to her. Marinette shook her hands and stepped away in protest.

“No no! I would feel bad keeping it any longer.” Marinette said, scratching the back of her head.

“Alright, well, thank you Marinette! See you tomorrow.” He replied, turning once again to leave, now the umbrella in his hand. Marinette could hear as he chuckled slightly before he bid his farewell.

Chuckled.

But not laughed.

“I like your laugh.” Marinette blurt out. She slapped her hand to her mouth. She hadn’t meant to say it out loud, but she could practically hear it echoing through the empty, rainy streets of Paris. Adrien stopped, he turned his head to look at Marinette. His face was that of.. Shock? Being weirded out? Marinette couldn’t tell.

“What?”

_ Crap. _

“Well, uh….” Marinette paused, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes. She wouldn’t open them, she would probably get her words out better if she didn’t look at him.

“Well, I just thought of the day you gave me that umbrella. You laughed when it closed in on my head. But it wasn’t a laugh of mockery, it was joy, like, your laugh was just full of joy. I haven’t heard you laugh like that since, which is sad, because I like your laugh. It was just, genuine. Real. Happy.” Marinette trailed off. She was probably making a fool of herself, and he probably already left because of how weird and awkward she was being.

That’s when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She opened her eyes to see Adrien standing in front of her, grinning like a goof.

“I like your laugh too! Whenever you’re happy it always seems to be really contagious in the classroom, it’s pretty magnificent.” Marinette couldn’t fathom to say anything in response to  _ that.  _ Adrien turned to leave for a third time, but finished out his sentence.

“And thank you, I’ll try and laugh more often.” Adrien replied, finally heading down the staircase. Marinette couldn’t see his face, but she could tell he was grinning.

_ Grinning. _

_ Adrien Agreste grinning at what  _ she  _ said about him. _

Marinette felt as if she could faint, but it only got worse when he got to the car, and before stepping in, his hand on the car door, he faced her and smiled widely before bursting out into laughter. He waved her goodbye as he got into the car and drove away.

Now she really was going to faint.

Marinette got drenched on her way home, but she didn’t care. She was over the moon.

Marinette loved the rain.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So the new update of Miraculous Children will be tomorrow, as I need to do some finishing editing on it, as it's been an insane week and I haven't gotten the time to do that yet. After this next update, it should be updated either every Thursday or Friday!
> 
> So, before you guys get that, I thought I'd share a random ficlet I wrote! Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> ~Bonnie


End file.
